the game
by sonicjedi
Summary: mario, master cheif, sonic, jos, amy, cream, peach samus aran, wario, chaos, eggman, knuckles,obi wan, anikin, fredo nadd and more fight it out in the glactical 'game'


jos opened his eyes, slowly rubbing his head "oh man what happened" he said as he looked around the room he was in, it was a damp dark smelling cell kind of creepy looking he then heard cream and cheese crying they were just a cell away from his "cream? Cheese" jos says pressing his ear up to the wall, "j...jos iam scared i...iam worried about mumma and mr.sonic" she said calming down, "dont worrie cream iam alright" sonic said in a tired voice, "ill get us outta here" knuckles said and threw a punch at the cell bars but was shocked, "dont waste your energy, we might need it for later" anikin said, "who. who are you Mr.?" cream asked, before Anakin could answer a TV screen came out with a dark figure's face, "heroes and villains of the galactic you have all been brought here to compete in my 'game' you each will receive a number soon 1 and 2 will be the first to fight, the winner moves on, but not all 'games' will be fighting some might have my kind of twist to it, now please check the number we have imprinted on the wall behind you, nothing more" he said then the screen went back into the roof, jos turned around 'two... who's 1, please not cream... god knows what's going to happen" he thought, "who's number two here?" obi wan asked, no one replied for a bit then jos says "me" suddenly the doors to the cell they are in open and TV screens come down so they could all watch.

"hi my names jos" jos said shaking obi wan's hand, "nice to meet you I'm obi wan Kenobi" he said as they come out to a huge arena what could easily seat 5 million people a did just that billions of alien like bug people cheered and chanted, "you that way him there" one tall strong thing said to them, jos nodded and walked over to his platform, there lied his sword same for obi wans saber, the over head screen came on "welcome one and all to the game" the figure said as the whole arena lit up in cheers, "for this match will be a fight side by side match where both fights will have to fight for their own or both lives, in three, two...one let the games start!" he added.

jos and obi wan fell into the pit with 60 huge leaches, obi wan quickly turned his saber on and started dicing the, jos dropped his sword so he moved around quickly to avoid any, "hedgehog here" obi wan said throwing his saber to him then doing a force push squishing the leaches against the wall, obi spotted jos's sword but was suddenly blocked off by the small few leaches that were in front of him, jos zoomed past him and sliced hit way through them "nice sword, ill have to get one day" jos said and tossed his saber back.  
they both looked up to the screen "level one is competed, so bring on the flood" the voice said, back in the cell's master chef stood up "so they are taking things from our galaxies... these guys have no chance" he said and leaned against the wall, "don't say Mr. obi and my jos know what he is doing" cream said to him, Anakin wasn't to sure what to say,

three gates opened, about 30 zombie's came running out "get ready for it" obi wan said, "hey obi do that thing you did before" jos asked and want into a ball, obi wan center his self and let out another force push jos want flying through the flood going through their heads, bodies or just anything they had on them, jos came to a safe stop next to obi wan and smiled.  
"fokes that look like they are going to make it, last challenge the rancor" the figure said, jos still looked confused "this shouldn't be to hard" obi wan said, 5 gates opened this time 5 huge lizard creatures with huge teeth and drool came stomping in, "what's the thing on their backs?" jos asked, "I don't know... jump!" obi said as the whole ground turned into sparks of electricity.

back in the cell a guard came in "numbers 3 and 5 are to fight next" he said, it was chaos and master chef, "hey bud I don't want either of us to get hurt so deal went don't kill each other just what they throw at us" chef offered chaos nodded.

"what now?" jos said leaping onto a rancor and inserting his sword into the rancor's head, "just keep it up do that spiny thing" obi wan said as he did the same, jos went into a ball and knocked a rancor over, zapping it to death, obi wan breathed in and left out the biggest for push he had in him and knocked the rancor's over.  
"well well, well looks like our first pair aren't push over's after all" he announcer said as the two were being lifted out, "follow us" 5 guards said and lead them to a room "well beats the cells" jos said jumping on the couch.


End file.
